To conduct a study which will obtain a relatively precise estimate of the prevalence of sleep apnea in a population of commercial motor vehicle operators who are at risk for sleep apnea. To determine whether the drivers with sleep apnea are more likely to be impaired than those without sleep apnea. in addition, we will endeavor to develop a cost effective way of screening for obstructive sleep apnea and driving impairment.